dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Chick Figures (episode)
Chick Figures is the ninth episode of Dick Figures Season 5 and the 49th episode overall. It is the first gender-bent episode, meaning all the males will be females and vice versa. Plot In this gender-bending episode, all the characters switch their sexual orientation. Red becomes a girl named Scarlet. Blue becomes Lavender. You get the picture. Our two heroines travel to a house party in hopes of finally… making loooooveeeee… Characters *Scarlett (Red) *Lavender (Blue) *Salmon (Pink) *Burgundy (Stacy) *Mama-san (Female Raccoon) *Lord Tourettes *Mrs. Dingleberry *Female Broseph *Fat Ugly Boy *Female Trollz0r *Auto-Tuned Bee Transcript (Scarlet was lying on the couch, drinking some beer.) Lavender: Scarlet! What are you doing?! We were suppose to be at Salmon's birthday like an hour ago! Scarlet: Pink hymen bitch! Clear that bitch outta your vagina, jeez! Lavender: Well, get up we gotta go! Scarlet: Hey Lavender? Lavender: What? Scarlet: They should call you; Scavenger! Lavender: (annoyed tone) Uugh why? Scarlet: Because you can eat my shit! (laughs) Lavender: That makes zero sense! Look! We missed the last eight parties because of you and tonight, (smiles) Salmon and I were finally going to. (The background blooms with flowers as harmonic music plays) Make looove. Scarlet: I'm only going if Burgundy's there. I wanna jump his booones. And his boner. (laughs and falls off the couch) Lavender: Scarlet, seriously?! Scarlet: I'm gonna be, the finest bitch in this plaaace! (farts out the Auto-Tuned Bee with a bow.) Auto-Tuned Bee For reeeaaaal! Lavender: (face palms) Okay, if we stop and get booze will you PLEASE get up? (Scarlet suddenly floats in the air) Scarlet: MAKE IT RAAAAAIIINN! (Lavender makes it to the party.) Lavender: Holy Jesus finally! Time to find Salmon and... (The background blooms with flowers as harmonic music plays) Make looooo- (It cuts to a Female Broseph with the Fat Ugly Boy.) Female Broseph: Hey, bra! Look what I can do! (flexes her boobs as the Fat Ugly Boy walks away) Hey! Check out these taas bra! (runs after him) Female Trollz0r: Aah, this party fails like, critically! Ms. Dingleberry: What's that little boy? You want some of Grandma's cookies? Female Trollz0r: But, I'm a giiiiirl! (cries) Female Raccoon: (to a dark green man) Those buns are spicy like-a the shimmy! R''et's see them c''r''ap! '''Dark Green Man:' Uhh, I gotta go! (runs off) (Lord Tourettes skips up to Lavender) Lord Tourettes: Aah! Why hello Laven-'DICK!' Welcome to HELL! Lavender: (annoyed look) Hey L.T. Lord Tourettes: Where's Scarlet? (Scarlet wheels in a pile of beer.) Scarlet: Bringin' up the beer! (vomits on the floor) (Lord Tourettes backs away in disgust) Lavender: (gasps) Salmon! Salmon: Lavender, you came! I was starting to think you weren't going to make it! Again? Lavender: I always come for you, baby boo-poo-poo! Scarlet: Eww! Get a room weirdo's! Salmon: (annoyed look) Scarlet, nice of you to show up. (Scarlet throws up again.) Salmon: Aaand throw up. Lavender: Okay! Ah, matinee time. (Lavender and Salmon walk off-screen as Scarlet drops back on the floor before cutting back to Lavender and Salmon.) Lavender: (hands Salmon a bottle) Here ya go cutie pa-tootie. Salmon: Lav! Please! No smoopsie poo poo pie talk when all my friends are around. (cuts to Scarlet dancing and singing around her bottles of beer.) Scarlet: (sings) Who's the hottest bitch in this place? This girl. Girrl! (cuts back to Lavender and Salmon) Lavender: Sorry baby pie I'm just go glad I could finally make it to one of your parties since my (glares at Scarlet) STUPID roommate! (to Salmon) made me miss the last ones. (cuts back to Scarlet) Scarlet: (holding a bottle of beer) Can you feel my titties flyin' through the aiiirrr? (notices the lid on the bottle) The fuck is wrong with this thing? (cuts back to Lavender and Salmon) Salmon: I'm glad your here too. (seductively) Maybe we can go to my room for a little... privacy? Lavender: (seductively) Yeah, and we could finally... (puts her hand on his chest) Ya know? (cuts back to Scarlet) Scarlet: Oh my god! Pop already! (Scarlet pops the bottle as the lid flies off. Lavender and Salmon are about to kiss when the lid hits Lavender's head, which causes her to hit Salmon's head.) Lavender: Ow! (The bottle Salmon was holding drops onto electric cords as Lord Tourettes starts getting vaporized violently.) Lord Tourettes: FUCK!!! (An explosion flies out of the apartment as the party starts showering with water. Burgundy walks up to Scarlet.) Scarlet: OH shit! Look what the crabs dragged in. Burgundy: Whoa Scarlet, you hit up the liquor store for me? Scarlet: I'm about to hit you up! For me! (They start making out under the wheel barrow. Lavender looks worried while Salmon has an annoyed expression.) Salmon: (to Lavender) Yeeaaahhh, maybe you shouldn't come to the next party. (Episode Ends) Scarlet: Oh yeaahh! Trivia *First gender-bent episode. *This is the third time Broseph did not die (even though he was a girl) *Surprisingly, Lord Tourettes was the only character who was not gender-bended. **This is also the second time Lord Tourettes died in Season 5 and the 8th time he died overall, the first was GTA: Pacific Grim *The Female Raccoon and Trollz0r mostly resemble Jason's Mother and Mama-san. Gallery Chick Figures 1.png Chick Figures 2.png Chick Figures 3.png Chick Figures 4.png Chick Figures 5.png Chick Figures 6.png Chick Figures 7.png Chick Figures 8.png Chick Figures 9.png Chick Figures 10.png Chick Figures 11.png Chick Figures 12.png Chick Figures 13.png Chick Figures 14.png Chick Figures 15.png Chick Figures 16.png Chick Figures 17.png Chick Figures 18.png Chick Figures 19.png Chick Figures 20.png Chick Figures 21.png Chick Figures 22.png Chick Figures 23.png Chick Figures 24.png Chick Figures 25.png Chick Figures 26.png Chick Figures 27.png Chick Figures 28.png Chick Figures 29.png Chick Figures 30.png Video http://www.mondomedia.com/videos/chick-figures/ Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes